Trinity Triage
by fizzwizz15
Summary: Seras, Integra and Alucard. A Trinity unto itself, but what if one is beginning to break? How will it effect both Masters? They are pulled to one another but each relationship is much more complex than meet the eye...let the mystery and angst begin...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Hellsing story, I am interested to see where it goes. The mystery as to who the pairing is, read on as I continue. I hope it is ok. =)

**Chapter One**

Failure.

It was something that Seras Victoria was coming to understand quite well at an alarming rate.

She had failed the important solo mission that Sir Integra had sent her on and the Hellsing heir was not impressed.

Seras had finally returned after the mission that had been given to her a few days ago and after giving Sir Integra her report, she had not explained why she had taken so long to return.

The reason why Seras had failed her mission was so obvious in her mere physical appearance that no worded explanation was needed. Battered and bruised, the only real recognition it was Seras was her uniform and the dull red glow in her eyes. Everything else about her seemed like she was just a ghost.

But that didn't stop the Hellsing heir from letting loose forth the full fury of her temper, anger and disappointment.

"Seras, because you have not been drinking your blood, you have allowed yourself to become weak, careless and a pathetic excuse of a vampire!"

Every word that fell out of Integra's mouth caused hurt, shame and embarrassment rise in the young fledgling but, like a true soldier, she kept her face and mind blank.

Seras did not know exactly where her master was but what she didn't need was for him to tune into her mind and read her thoughts when she least wanted it. Integra's punishment she could handle, her master's she could not at the moment.

What had truly happened whilst on the mission…

Seras could not let anyone know had truly happened.

"Do you not care for yourself vampire?"

The question knocked Seras out of her reverie and she saw that Integra was studying her very intently from her perch behind her enormous wooden desk. She had placed a new cigar in her mouth and Seras watched as Integra lit it without breaking eye contact with her.

"I think I do sir," Seras replied.

Integra raised a slim eyebrow and leaned back in her large chair.

"I beg to differ Nofestaru," she said slowly, the moonlight reflecting off her glasses.

Seras looked away with some guilt. The emotionless mask melted into one of slight shame and embarrassment.

"No I don't look after myself Sir."

Integra looked surprise for a brief second at the confession, but she frowned in thought.

"Then why do it to yourself?"

Seras now looked at Integra with a defensive expression on her face and growled, "Because my humanity is worth more than my hunger."

Instantly Integra's face darkened and Seras knew that she had overstepped her mark and had been rude to her superior.

"I'm sorry Sir." She immediately apologized but it was too late, Integra slammed both hands on her desk, stood up and growled dangerously:

"Seras Victoria, you will do well to never raise your voice at me again. I will say this once and once only so listen. If you can't teach yourself the basic skills of self-care, respect and accept the fact that you are a VAMPIRE and you need to drink your blood to survive, then you are useless to the Hellsing Organization. I will NOT have weak soldiers, (let alone a weak VAMPIRE for goodness sakes!), in MY organization!"

Merely blinking in reply, Seras mumbled monotones, "Yes Sir."

Integra frowned even more at her and felt even more frustration at her lack of reply. Did she not even hear or care what she had just said?

As Integra's frustration and anger filled the atmosphere in the room, Seras was silently feeling her concentration wavering on the blonde haired woman. Her vision was becoming extremely fuzzy and her head felt like the world was spinning.

It was the sharp pain in her ribs that caused Seras' sense to be kicked back into place and she felt herself join the room once more.

When her vision, balance and sound refocused, the sight was not pretty.

Sir Integra was ranting and raving at Seras to get her attention and now even Walter was in the room and trying to get through to her.

The instant she looked across and made eye contact with Sir Integra, Seras gulped as she saw the Hellsing heir's eye twitch.

"You are just as bad as Alucard." Integra growled.

Seras didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or not, but she gathered not to when she realized that she must have been out of it for a little while.

Opening her mouth to explain what had just happened to her, she never got the chance to utter a single syllable when Integra bellowed, "You are a vampire Seras! Act it! Drink your blood, take your orders, and accept what you truly are! Or else! From now on until you do this, you are hereby bound to your room until you are fully rested and I shall have Alucard train you to be a proper vampire."

Suddenly it seemed all of the energy became drained out of Integra because she sighed deeply and suddenly sat down in her chair, looking quite exhausted.

Walter immediately stepped forward to offer his assistance but Integra just held up a hand and stopped his inquiring. Turning her head to look at Seras, she sighed again and lit another cigar (the other one had disappeared across the room somewhere).

Placing it in her mouth, she inhaled deeply and waited a few seconds before exhaling a huge cloud of smoke.

It was times like this that Seras was happy she didn't need to breathe anymore.

Integra studied Seras again for a few seconds and Seras felt exceedingly uncomfortable, but suddenly Integra leant forward and grabbed a pen off her desk and began writing on a piece of paper.

"You are dismissed soldier." She ordered.

Seras stood still for a few more seconds, uncertain as if Integra had truly finished talking to her. Quickly glancing over at Walter, a small reassuring nod from him had her confirming her suspicions.

Walking out of the office as quickly as she could, but not so quickly that it looked like she was making it obvious she wanted to get out of there, Seras did not glance back.

The instant she shut the door she heard Integra speak and Seras could not help but press her ear against the thick door and listen intently.

"Was I too hard on her Walter?"

"I don't believe so Sir."

"Then why do I feel like I've practically sentenced her to a near certain death when Alucard returns?"

"Do you think he will destroy her if she does not drink her blood?"

There was silence in the room and Seras pushed her ear harder against the door, her heart pounding.

_Please don't think he will. Please don't think he is capable of that with me._

"I don't know Walter. She values her humanity too much. It is admirable she has lasted this long with it, it makes her different, but we both know what he does to vampires when he sees them as failures."

"But Sir, Seras is his own blood. She is closer and more directly linked to him in more ways than we will ever know."

There was more silence and Seras waited impatiently for them to start talking again. What on earth where did they mean?

"Alucard doesn't do those sort of domestics. If he gets bored of something, he leaves it to die or destroys it himself. We both know what he did to his last fledgling…"

Seras did not hear anymore as something inside her broke and she ran at full vampire speed to her room down in the underbelly of Hellsing Manor.

The instant her door was shut and locked, Seras cried.

She didn't know how long it was, but it felt like she cried out her heart, soul and every feeling that she had ever possessed.

When she had finished, Seras felt numb. Nothing mattered and the hunger that had been gnawing at her entire being for the past few weeks now no longer seemed to have an affect on her.

It was time she grew up and accepted the consequences of her actions and that she truly had made a pathetic vampire. But did it make her pathetic that she didn't drink because she wanted to keep her humanity?

All that Seras was beginning to feel as she slowly trudged herself off to the shower was the pain that had accompanied her since had finally returned to Hellsing only a few hours ago.

She didn't know how she had made it back on her own, but by some miracle she had.

Turning on the shower, Seras carefully removed her torn clothing and didn't even dare to look down at her battered, bruised and broken body.

The hot water caused her cuts and abrasions to sting extremely badly and she cried out in slight pain, but soon she grew used to it. She was exceedingly thankful that the heat seemed to dull the pain in her torso and lower body, but the heat was causing her to feel slightly fuzzy again.

Not even bothering to even try and wash herself due to it being too much for her, Seras focused on the shower wall as she recalled what had happened on the mission.

She had been sent to kill 3 FREAKS, but she had to kill one in particular.

They had been said to be scouting for a new place to set up a new FREAK-distributing lab, so it had been vital that the mission had to be successful.

All had been going well when she had successfully destroyed one of her targets, but the other two FREAKS had teamed up and severely overpowered her. One had knocked her on the back of the head and that had been it. It had been her own weakness that she had not been able to fight back, but when Seras had woken up, all she could remember was finding herself lying in a pool of her own blood and covered from head to toe in deep bruising and slashes.

From her internal hour clock, Seras knew she had been out for a whole day. Thankfully she was in a warehouse with no windows so she hadn't been at risk of being burnt to a cinder during the day.

Her first thought had been to get back to Hellsing Manor, but her injuries prevented her from even moving a centimeter.

It had taken a full hour for her to will most of the cuts to heal, but the pain inside her body was so intense that she knew she had internal bruising, most likely bleeding, and definite broken bones.

These sort of injuries should have never ever bothered her normally, but her body had degenerated so bad it was crippling and life threatening to her.

After she had woken up, she had realized why she had not been outright killed.

Even the FREAKS had seen her to be so pathetic and that they had beaten her to a pulp thinking she was going to die.

They had been wrong about that.

Seras sighed in the shower, gathering her thoughts and processing them.

Her next thought was of her master.

She had not seen him for two weeks since Sir Integra had sent him on some secret missions overseas. If he saw her like this, Seras knew that she would die of embarrassment and shame alone. The disappointment, disgust and anger that he was going to most likely show when he came back terrified her to the core.

The shower lost its warmth when images of his past wrath ran through her mind and the possible punishments he might give her when he got back…

She didn't know what he did to his last fledgling that Sir Integra and Walter had been discussing, but Seras didn't want it to happen to her.

A sudden pain ran right through her entire body, causing her to cry out as a wave of dizziness enveloped her. Being completely unable to try and reach out and grab something stop herself, Seras collapsed heavily onto the floor of the shower floor with a sickening thud.

She was beyond the call of hope of being found by anyone to help her…

Her mind called out desperately to Alucard, despite knowing he would not be able to hear her or even be bothered to come.

_Master…help me…_

Her mind voice was so weak and it was only seconds before it darkened too along with every other part of her body into unconsciousness.

But it was all that he needed to hear to bring him back to her.

With a furl of shadows the No Life King appeared and stood before the broken, battered, dying body that was his fledgling.

"Oh Police Girl what have you gone and done now?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The darkness that surrounded Seras was warm and comforting.

She felt like she was floating.

There was no more pain, no fear and she felt…at peace.

_Is this dying?_

Upon further thought, Seras came to the conclusion that she really didn't care.

She was technically already dead.

She wanted to stay here in this warm nothingness where she could just _be _and not exist at the same time.

Relaxing further into this…whatever it was…Seras sighed so deeply she felt it with every fiber of her floating consciousness.

If this was indeed dying, there was not one feeling of fear or regret and Seras found herself actually welcoming it.

It was already dark, it was warm, she was alone, and she felt at peace.

What was she waiting for?

As she slowly felt herself fading away into the warm nothingness, Seras suddenly felt a powerful force wrap itself around her soul in the darkness.

Immediately she tried fighting against it but no matter what she tried, it just would not let her go.

_You can't go into the Divide just yet Police Girl. I have need of you first_.

Immediately Seras stopped fighting against this powerful force as she realized just _who _it was.

_Master?_ She asked fearfully. _How are you here?_

She heard his insane laugh rumbling around her and Seras felt her soul tremble. What did he mean he had need of her? She had been dying quite comfortably when he had rudely interrupted…

_Police Girl, you will not finish that thought. Now come back to me, your master, and wake up._

Seras felt a strange feeling as the powerful force surrounding her floating soul began to embrace her again but it was a hundred times more powerful.

Trying to fight against for a split second out of rebellion, she heard him growl in the darkness but it was when she felt his powerful grip surrounding her slowly turn from a fierce cold power to a warm embrace that caused her to stop abruptly.

_Come back to me Seras Victoria…it is not time for a vampire to walk alone through the night….I am still your master and I command you wake up now._

Seras felt her soul melting into the overwhelming embrace. If she had eyes she knew they would be shutting for she had never felt so safe nor so comfortable.

She wished she could stay like this forever…but it wasn't meant to be.

A feeling of heaviness began to slowly creep through her as her soul began to go back into her body.

_But master, it is so warm here…I don't think I want to…_

Seras did not even get to finish her thought when his powerful voice suddenly bellowed everywhere.

_WAKE UP POLICE GIRL!_

+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Seras' eyes burst open and were instantly blinded by bright fluorescent lights shining above her face. Giving a small cry of pain and discomfort, she quickly shut them again and covered her eyelids with her hands.

"Oww…" she groaned, gently massaging her aching eyes through the thin layer of skin.

As she did this though, Seras came to realize that the discomfort and pain in her eyes was the only pain that she could actually feel at all. All she felt was extremely weak but apart from that too, she felt perfectly fine.

Very carefully she opened her eyes much more slowly to allow them to adjust to the bright lights, Seras managed to sit herself uprightly and had a look to see where she was.

The view was one she was not expecting.

She was on an operating table, surrounded by many machines that were beeping away loudly and was hidden away from the world behind a thin curtain that encircled the entire medical area in a large rectangle.

This was familiar to her.

Too familiar.

This was where Sir Integra had been brought and operated on when she had stabbed herself in the neck with the letter opener.

So why had she been brought here?

Wracking her memories, the last thing Seras was able to remember was being in the shower, collapsing from the pain she had been feeling and then…

Everything after that was a little bit fuzzy but there was a feeling deep in her stomach that nagged at her to try and remember. But the more she tried, the more she realized just how weak and tired her entire body felt. There was no way she would be able to remember whatever it was her body wanted her to remember.

Upon further inspection she found that, to her shock, that all of her bruises on her arms and legs had disappeared too. Her skin was left unmarred and had no visible injuries anymore. But to her slight horror she found herself wearing only a thin surgical gown that barely saved her modesty from flying out of the window.

There was a slight discomfort in her right hand and glancing down at it quickly, Seras saw that there was a drip inserted there.

It was not the drip that caught her eye though, but the dark red liquid that was making its way through the thin clear tube, through the needle and into her body.

Her eyes followed the thin tube upwards towards the stand it was connected to and her eyes bulged when she saw several medical blood packs all joined together.

_So that's why I am healed up already…_

Instinctively reaching down to remove the drip, just as her hand touched the small patch keeping it in place her hand suddenly halted.

Something was not quite right…

Sensing around the room with her mind, it took less than a second for Seras to feel the very powerful, and yet so familiar, presence on the edge of her mind.

_Master._

A range of emotions hit her and Seras suddenly began to rush to carefully remove the plastic tape keeping the drip in. She needed to get it out now before her master would come and see her.

Get it out and then…

What? Hide? Prepare for punishment? Not allow him to see her weak like this when it was her own fault she had ended up in this mess?

Seras weakly stopped attacking the evil plastic tape that was refusing to come off as her thoughts finally caught up with what she was doing and just _how_ she was acting.

With slight shame she realized she felt like the girl who was about to get her hand caught in the cookie jar when she could hear the parent's heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

As she thought about it more, it occurred to her that it was a mixture of all of these thoughts and more. But the more she thought about it more, the more her vampire side kept on pushing through with overwhelming desires to just get out and see how far she could get before anyone could notice she had gone.

Especially him.

Giving in to her instincts Seras felt slight renewed strength ran through her and she placed her hand on the drip tube, ready to tear it out at any second.

Just as she was about to pull it out, a deep voice purred with disdain and slight interest in her mind.

_And just what do you think you are doing Police Girl?_

Seras jumped as she heard the words also be _**spoken **_out-loud_**.**_

Her head whipped around in the direction of the voice and Seras' eyes quickly locked with two deep, red, glowing, all too familiar eyes floating in the dark behind the transparent surgical screen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Master…" she started but abruptly stopped when Alucard's prominent outline became visible as he took a step forward and through the thin curtain.

"You didn't answer my question Police Girl," he said darkly, his face bent forward slightly as if in thought. "What do you think you are doing?"

Seras felt herself shrink before his glowering gaze.

Glancing nervously at her hand with the drip still embedded safely in the skin and then back up at him.

"I was just…uhm…going to take it out..." she finally replied, very nervously.

"Why?" he asked, his voice expecting an immediate answer.

Silence.

As each second slowly passed, Seras felt herself begin to feel more and more nervous and terrified in front of the ancient vampire.

"Because…because…I'm better now." She replied weakly, head bent forward, no longer looking at his face.

Submission.

But the sudden thunderous roar that erupted from Alucard caused Seras to instantly look back at him and she watched in terror as he rose to his full height and towered over her trembling form on the bed.

"You idiot!" he bellowed at her. "Better? After you allowed two pathetic FREAKS overpower you, a true blood Nofestaru?! A fledgling of _MY_ blood?!"

Seras blinked at him, shocked because she had never seen him so…furious at her.

Glancing back down at the thin gown that covered her body, she began to nervously fiddle the hem of it as she mumbled, "But Master…I hadn't been that badly injured…"

Knowing she was lying through her fanged teeth, Seras was still unprepared for Alucard's answer.

His reply was to fasten a hand tightly around her neck, yank her off the table and bring her up to his eye level with one quick, swift precise movement.

The sudden and violent action caused the constricting drip in Seras' arm to be ripped out and cause her to wince in pain and have blood begin to flow freely from the wound.

She daren't look down at it because Seras found herself physically unable to look away from the look on Alucard's face. The look in his eyes bore into hers so strongly that it made Seras stop any ideas of struggling or trying to protest against him.

It looked like she was looking into the eyes of hell itself…

Maybe she was.

"Never _lie _to me Police Girl." He said, his voice grating so strongly with anger and power that Seras felt herself begin to tremble under the death-like grip around her neck.

She knew that if breathing was a necessity she would have been unable to do it, but the pain was beginning to mount, already indicating the bruises that would be there.

"Yes master," she apologized.

Alucard sneered at her, "Did you really think that you would be able to hide the extent of your injuries from everyone? From ME? Your Master?! I can read every thought, feeling whim and desire in you before you even think and feel it. To think you can hide anything from me is both pathetic and low."

Immediately Seras tried to defend herself but she could only manage a few words, "I didn't…try to hide it from you because…you weren't here …"

His grip tightened even further and being able to form words became impossible.

Bringing her closer so they were practically nose to nose, Seras suddenly realized that she was only wearing a surgical gown in front of her master…and that the weak ties at the back of the gown had come undone from Alucard shaking her.

The instant she realized this, she immediately regretted it when Alucard's expression changed into one of evil delight.

"Are you embarrassed Police Girl? Worried that if I turned you around I would be able to see your white, creamy ass when it was _I _whom found you unconscious and dying on the floor in your shower? So it will be nothing I haven't seen before."

His eyes glowed bright as he spoke and Seras squeaked in anger, shame and embarrassment. Immediately beginning to struggle against his grip around her throat, Alucard just began to laugh at her shame but one word suddenly rang out loudly in her mind and caused her to abruptly halt in her useless struggle against him.

_Dying???_

Hearing the word resonate in her mind, Alucard stopped laughing and looked at his suddenly compliant fledgling.

Giving her a quick shake again caused Seras to look at him with wide eyes and tears quickly rising in them, he growled at her.

"I forbid you to cry! You knew exactly how bad your injuries were and yet you told no one! You did not even have the strength to heal yourself!"

Seras shook her head and opened her mouth and formed silent words of her innocence, but Alucard shook her again, hard.

"I could feel your pain and injuries as if they were my own as far off as Russia! You called out to me, you coward, and yet you still deny about not knowing how bad your injuries were! Did you really think that…"

Alucard stopped abruptly when Seras suddenly stopped struggling and fell limp as if she had passed out. Immediately searching her mind for foul play, he was surprised to find that it was blackness. It was then he realized just how _tight _he had been holding her around the neck, so tightly that he had caused the restriction of blood flow to her brain.

Immediately loosening his grip Alucard felt a strange sense of, dare he say it, guilt, as he carefully brought his free arm under her knees and slid the one that had been holding her neck down and around her shoulders.

Reaching out with a shadow, he effortlessly retrieved a medical blanket and carefully wrapped it entirely around her. Having her lean against his chest, Alucard felt like he was re-living the night when he had turned her into a vampire. But as he looked down at her neck, he saw the black bruises already half formed.

Fresh anger and disgust ran through him as he formed a portal and walked through it.

Why hadn't she said something about how much he had been hurting her? Her body had only just healed and she had allowed it to be damaged so easily once again!

Alucard instantly reappeared in Seras' room a few seconds later and looked at how barren and empty it was. He had never understood why she didn't decorate it like most people do when they move into a new place…but she had moved in with nothing because she had had no chance to get anything.

Looking down at the unconscious Draculina in his arms, Alucard saw the blood dribbling freely from her hand. Growling deep in his throat at her incompetence at just how weak she had allowed herself to sink by refusing to drink her blood.

So she could keep her _humanity…_

Why was it so important to her? Why didn't she just realize it was easier if she gave it up and embraced what she truly was?

The smell and sight of her blood still flowing from her hand and down her arm seemed to hypnotise him. His eyes focused intently on it as the crimson liquid silently called to him.

Sitting himself down on a nearby chair, Alucard had Seras resting comfortably against him before he reached down with a gloved hand and carefully brought the injured hand to his mouth.

The instant her blood touched his tongue, Alucard could barely suppress the groan that rose up from his body. Her blood had such a potent effect on him, but Alucard couldn't understand why. He didn't spend anymore than a second pondering on the subject when he carefully, and rather tenderly, licked away all of her precious blood that had escaped her due to his impatience and anger.

This was his apology to her.

After cleaning the tiny hole on the back of her hand, he pulled his mouth away and watched the skin close before his very eyes.

_Good, so her body was able to heal itself after all, all it needed was a little push._

It seemed that he was doing all the pushing though…

Gingerly placing her arm back to her blanket-covered chest, Alucard took the opportunity to just study his fledgling.

Her skin was so pale and translucent that he could easily see the individual veins and arteries. Her eyes had sunken so deeply into the sockets that the lids were barely strained while covering them. The strawberry blonde hair that usually had a life of its own and defied gravity was now hanging limply and dully and looking completely lifeless.

She had lost weight. Even with her lying against him, Alucard could feel every individual rib poking through the blanket and through his clothes.

If she continued like this, she was going to die...all because of holding onto her precious humanity.

Alucard growled at the stupidity and weakness of his fledgling, but the thought of not having Seras around made him feel that bizarre pang deep down inside him again.

It wasn't the same feeling he had felt when watching his master fight for her life on the operating table. Nor was it the same feeling when she had turned down his offer for immortality. But still…it was something.

There was still a feeling for his young fledgling and he was not ready to have her leave his side just yet.

He felt a strong possessiveness for his fledgling. She was his. His alone. Her _master_, whom she obeyed, followed and bowed to his every whim.

A strange smile crept over his face.

She was solely dependant on him in every aspect of her life and would not survive without him.

_So this is what it feels like for my master…Now I see why she won't give it up to me._

But being the master vampire over a fledgling vampire was a much more powerful bond that his own master would never understand. Death would come for her in its own time. He will have to watch her age and fall to the one fate it seemed he would never be able to achieve by himself. Walter was getting closer to that fate, even though he seemed to be defying it in every way the Angel of Death knew how.

Alucard knew that all of those he respected and cared for at Hellsing were going to die eventually, they were mortals and there was nothing he could do to change that. But a part of him knew that Seras would be there, making that same journey with him, so he won't have to walk the hard path alone.

_It will be just us Police Girl…_

This was the second time he had gotten so attached to a few humans, and it was rubbing off on him more than he liked to show. He could not stop the sadness he felt when he dwelled of the thought of Integra finally dying and leaving him to go to a place where he would not be able to follow. Like a good servant obeying their master.

Yes he had been disappointed when Integra had turned down his offer, it had always been his role to be the tempter in her life, but he had felt the jealousy resound through Seras when she had overheard their private conversation on the balcony. The only reason that had stopped him from punishing her later when they were alone was the shame and guilt he had felt Seras feel for feeling jealous of Integra when she had quickly retreated back to her bedroom.

That was when he had known that she was realizing and acknowledged her place in the world and in his long undead life.

So why was she still starving herself instead of being a proper fledgling and trying to please him to be a good vampire?

Alucard's deep red eyes glowed brighter as he focused more intently on the pale face that was now resting comfortably against his chest.

How she had managed to survive her last mission was nothing short of amazing, bewildering both Sir Integra and Walter but a part of Alucard had been expecting it. There was a strength in Seras that was much more stronger than her weak girlish exterior showed. This was yet another example that showed him that he had done the right thing by turning her into a vampire and the potential of what there was to come when she finally did decide to drink.

But she was only alive now because he had heard her desperate pleas for help.

Luckily he had been awake for a few hours in St. Petersburg when he had heard her calls, otherwise he would have been unable to hear and help her.

"You really are nothing without me Seras Victoria…what will I do with you…"

Suddenly he heard Sir Integra calling for him through their own master-servant bond. Carefully picking up the Draculina and he carried her over to the closed coffin bed.

Pushing the button to make the top of it raise upwards, Alucard waited for it to be fully risen before lying Seras on the mattress. He looked at how pale she still was and thought better of just leaving her there, so he begrudgingly placed the blankets over her and tucked her in.

God, if Walter or Integra had seen how he was being so…domestic…he'd never hear the end of it.

Taking a step back and rising to his full height, Alucard suddenly found himself sighing.

He knew that when his fledgling awoke, her training would have to begin.

There was no excuse for allowing her to not be trained anymore; he already had read Integra's thoughts on that.

"All the more reason to make you become a _true _vampire." He said quietly.

Suddenly his master's calling came again, but much, _much _more stronger than last time and Alucard could already feel her annoyance, impatience and anger.

_This will be fun._

With an evil grin, he disappeared in a cloud of shadows and ventured off to report to an, almost assured, pissed off Sir Integra Hellsing.

But one tendril of the shadow lingered in the room for a few seconds to gently caress Seras' still face and then push the button to make the lid of her coffin to begin to lower and finally close.

_Sleep well…my Police Girl._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: ****Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and shown interest in this story :) I didn't know where this was going when I wrote the first chapter or if it would work, but things are rolling and I have ideas. :) Next chapter (or two) will be focusing on Integra and Alucard. They are such fun to write! :D I just hope everyone is in character. Any tips or constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated! :D Thank you! **

Trinnerti: Thank you very much :D I am aiming to just try and update whenever I can. I'm still writing it but I have written the next few chapters so I will be releasing those weekly :)

meow114: Really? Wow! :D Thank you very much! :D I hope you like what I have done next :)

maninmoon: I definitely am going to continue this story and lol. :) I have a very big heart that is still undecided as to what is going to happen even at the end. :) But I LOVE AxS pairing though. :)

MythStar Black Dragon: Thank you very much! :D I hope you like what I have done next :) I really do enjoy writing this story very much :D

Andy: I am definitely going to continue writing this story thank you and I am going to keep this story quite close to my chest and complete by myself :) If I wasn't going to continue it I would write it off to be just a one-shot :) but thank you for the offer. Glad you like both of my stories :)

asdfsdf: I think you would enjoy a great story called "Monster" by attikin :) It is a brilliant story that address that very issue :) Except Integra isn't a vampire :)

Diamondokami: I'm glad my gramma was ok mostly and I try my best to make sure there are no spelling mistakes in a chapter before I upload it. :) (Nothing annoys me more when people do not take the extra few minutes of editing to avoid this). I hope you will continue to read to see where this does go :) thanks for the review! :D

lucidity-and sarcasm: Thank you very much :) It actually took me a little while to write the first chapter that I liked it enough to be able to continue (if I don't have a good first chapter I very rarely continue the story). I hope you will continue to read the story and see where I take it :)


End file.
